The Only Exception
by Kattacker
Summary: What happens when two Mikealson brothes repeat history when they both fall for one girl? Kol M./Caroline to Klaus M./ Caroline. Rated M in case I decided to step it up a little!
1. Chapter 1

My first FanFic ever….It sucks I know!

TVD•TVD•TVD•TVD

Caroline's head pounded. She could feel silk all around her. Under her, surrounding her. It was almost as if she was drowning in silk. She let a low moan escape her lips as her stiff muscles rejected her arms moving to clear the sleepiness from her yes. _Why am I in so much pain? _She thought to herself and she slowly opened her eyes. Expecting to see the baby blue walls of her bedroom and various posters ranging from Andrew Garfield to Robert Downey Jr. Instead she saw the face of the second youngest original.

"You're awake!" the young man said quickly clearing the hair from her face.

"No. I'm sleeping." She bit back at Kol still unhappy from waking from her perfect slumber.

"Ooh. Someone's grouchy!" he teased then kissed her nose. "Well, get up and get showered! Last night was rough, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun today!" he told her and kissed her forehead before hopping off her bed and walking out the door.

_Shit. _Last night. As soon as he mention it all the memories had came flooding back to her. Tyler had shown up wanting to talk to her. And, being the sweet, caring girl that she is, she followed him into the woods to talk to him. She felt bad; she had dumped him then hooked up with his'masters' brother, and then began dating him. So the thought of him seeking revenge on her wasn't on her mind. She had absentmindedly led herself into her almost death.

After being attacked by about 10 werewolves and one hybrid-Tyler- she had somehow managed to scream after her clothes were torn off and bite marks covered her entire body. Kol came to the rescue, carrying his most trusted weapon-a baseball bat-, and then soon after the Master Hybrid himself along with his werewolf bite healing blood. Watching Tyler get beaten to a pulp then stabbed with the broken baseball bat was the last thing she remembers. She was thankful for that; Kol and worrying don't get along to well. He gets in this weird emotion between wanting to tear everyone's throats out to sobbing uncontrollably. It's strange to say the least.

She got showered and slipped into a pair of shorts and university t-shirt along with some flip flops.

As soon as she was down the steps, a pair of hands wrapped around her waist and she let out a scream of excitement. Turning she pushed him away playfully, before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked while opening the fridge and grabbing a blood bag.

"It's a surprise" Kol let his lips form into a smirk and he watched the blonde take graceful sips of blood.

"Can you give me a hint?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

At that moment Klaus and Elijah came into the kitchen and smiled at the healthy blonde sitting on the island.

"You're looking chipper." Said the Master Hybrid giving a quick smirk her way before reaching for the liquor cabinet.

"Thank you again, for saving my life." She said to him and quickly gave him a hug knowing that with both his hands occupied he couldn't shove her off in a second.

Though after he put the cup and bottle down he took her small arms off of him with a growl. "You know I hate when you do that." He said to her, glaring at the petit blonde.

Caroline just laughed and walked back to her blood bag and Kol, letting herself fall into his chest as he wrapped her arms around her.

Elijah smiled at the two of them and picked up the newspaper. "Oh, and Have fun shopping!" he told them while heading out of the room.

Kol sighed heavily while Caroline jumped up and down in front of him repeating "Yay!" over and over again.

TVD•TVD•TVD•TVD

The couple made their way through the crowded mall. They went into practically every clothing store there. Minus the baby gap and maternal stores. They had been there for 5 hours! Kol had to compel some teenage boy to carry all the extra bags since his hands were full. Now in Forever 21, Kol had compelled the manager to close the store for the time being, so Caroline could try on things at her own pace. As he sat on one of the chairs, she would come out in different outfits and costumes to see if it made his approval or not. After about 8 minutes of waiting he grew restless.

"What is taking you so long?" He called to her standing up and walking towards the small room as the thought of her getting attacked crossed his mind. But just as he was about to reach for the curtain it shot back and Caroline walked out towards the mirror.

"Sorry, faux leather is hard to get on!" She said twirling around in front of the full length mirror.

She had on a faux leather romper, which pointed out her curves, her butt, and her breasts. It took Kol everything he had not to jump on her and take her right in the dressing room.

Caroline quickly ran and grabbed a pair of black studded heels and slid them on.

"Damn I look Bad-Ass!" She said to him turning around and waiting for his approval.

"And sexy. Very Sexy" he replied and picked her up, pressing his lips onto hers.

Caroline giggled and kissed him back, letting her hands run through his hair and her legs wrap around his waist.

TVD•TVD•TVD•TVD

Klaus sat on his bed, shirtless and in sweatpants with the sketchbook on his lap. The last 5 things he had sketched had made him angry, sad, angry, then sad once more. No matter what he did, she never left his mind. He looked over at the small pile of sketch books that were sitting next to him. They were all filled with her. They were all sketches of Caroline.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the review guys! I honestly didn't think anyone would read this. I know some of you are probably thinking I'm being too hard on myself, but from the Fic's I read, this looks like a 1st grade reading project! Anyway, Enjoy! And Review, tell me my mistakes and what not! I love to listen!

TVD•TVD•TVD•TVD

Elijah had decided to take his younger brother out for the day, to 'Catch Up' as he called it. Though Kol wasn't too pleased. He felt as if Elijah was trying to take him away from Caroline. He didn't like her being left alone, even though Klaus said he would be there to protect her if anything happened. He liked to think that only he could save her. He liked being her hero, more specifically her Iron Man. She had this crazy obsession with Robert, yet she refused to ever let me take her to see him in person.

The two brothers said their goodbyes and walked out the door, towards a day full of bonding.

TVD•TVD•TVD•TVD

Caroline had tried to sweet talk Elijah into letting Kol stay, but Elijah just ignored her or pretended she didn't exist. Frustrated, she gave up and walked into the TV room and sat next to Klaus. He was watching a documentary on Wolves that lived in the Zoo's.

She missed Rebekah, she did. They didn't get along at first, well they hated each other's guts is more like it, but then when she moved in they started realizing that they had a lot in common. "_They are like twins, that don't look alike!" _she had once overheard Kol say that to his brothers.

As she sat down she sighed loudly and looked over at Klaus. His eyes stayed on the large flat screen TV. So again, she sighed loudly and turned her whole body towards him.

"Yes?" Klaus said still looking at the wolves walking around a small little area, while humans looked on at them in awe.

"What cha doin'?" Caroline asked biting her lip and smiling for a little.

"I'm watching TV, what does is look like I'm doing?" he said to her, in a low tone.

"Well, we should do something! Let's do something fun and exciting!" she cooed. She had always done spontaneous things with Kol and Rebekah. But she never really hung out with Klaus. Mostly because she was scared out of her wits to be even in the same room with him, but ever since she moved in she saw a different side to him. One that she could be friends with.

"I am doing something, and this is fun and exciting." He told her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Watching your own kind being pent up for Human entertainment isn't fun. It's messed up." She told him, then promptly got up before he could say some nasty remark.

Klaus smiled as she walked away. He couldn't help it. They way she pouted when she was bored, and how her eyes grew and gave her that innocent look. Everything about her, he loved. He loved it so much it hurt him. He loved her so much that he would never tell her how he felt. She was happy with Kol, and that made him Happy.

TVD•TVD•TVD•TVD

Kol and Elijah were in the woods, with fishing gear.

"Fishing? We are going Fishing?" he whined to his older brother.

"Yes? We used to do it all the time! It's a great way to bond and catch up since…" he trailed off not wanting to anger Kol about the whole coffin ordeal. Kol truly never got over that.

"Bonding could have been playing COD, or playing a basketball! Something modern?" Kol did as Elijah did as he set up his fishing rod, and put the little sparkly thing on the end just as his brother did. Mimicking Elijah, Kol casted the line out into the water of the lake.

"This is modern." Elijah stated with a smile on his lips. He knew Kol would like this, it might take a while but it would grow on him.

TVD•TVD•TVD•TVD

After her little chat with Klaus, Caroline had wandered into the Kitchen and was struck with a brilliant idea. Grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the liquor cabinet she quietly raced up the steps and into her bedroom.

Caroline and Kol didn't share a bedroom. Not because they didn't want to, but because Klaus had made each of his siblings a room to fit them and Caroline hated Kol's room. It was the ultimate man cave. Large TV, with every gaming system imaginable, gross posters of topless girls on different types of cars, and a large bed with a camouflage bed spread. So, she decided that she would take Rebekah's old room while she was away with Damon.

Blasting on her radio she started dancing to Titanium by David Guetta. Moving her body to the music and knocking the bottle back from time to time. She belted the lyrics and danced as crazy as she could. She was having a blast all by herself. She didn't even notice Klaus leaning against her door frame.

"Turn this shit down!" he called out to her.

Twirling around to face the voice's owner she smirked as she saw Klaus. Laughing she motioned for him to join her. And when he refused she sped over and grabbed his hands forcing him to dance with her. Though as they started, If I die young, by the band perry came on and he, surprisingly, slowly danced with her.

"You know, I told my mom that she should do this for me if I ever died young." She told him referencing the lyrics of the song. "I don't like coffins and being underground. I rather be laid down onto a bed of roses then be with dirt and bugs." They continued dancing like that, his hands on her waist, hers on his shoulders.

"Well, I understand that. Being like that isn't the best situation, and for a girl like you, you deserve the best." He told her, his true feelings about her wanting to spill out. Though he contained himself. "_No, she is happy with Kol. She doesn't need to be with me, I wouldn't make her happy. She deserves Kol. Not me." _He told himself.

Caroline looked up at him and smiled. She hadn't really seen this side of Klaus, the kind side, the caring side for someone other than his family. It was kind of…No. She couldn't think that. No. She loved Kol, she loved him too much to even think of someone else that way.

Then he leaned in, his lips so close to hers. And she didn't pull away. Nor did she want to.

"Caroline?" her voice sounded so close.

The blonde looked over to the door way and saw the other, taller blonde staring back at her.

"Rebekah!" Caroline gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the review guys! I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to do this. I was going to finish off as Klaroline but I'm leaning towards Koroline a bit. But we shall see, maybe I'll throw a little Steroline in there! Ah, anyway here is Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

TVD•TVD•TVD•TVD

The tall blonde stood in the doorway looking at her best friend and brother slowly moving closer to one another. Normally, she would be fine with it, but it was the wrong brother. That's what made her angry.

She watched as her friend ran over and hugged her. She couldn't stay mad at her for long, she did really miss Caroline.

"Did you just get in? How was it? Where did you guys go?" Caroline asked, ignoring the man that walked up behind her and gave his sister a pat on the arm before walking out.

She didn't want to acknowledge the fact that they almost kissed. And that she almost let him kiss her. She was tipsy, that's why. She was feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"It was great though, really. Caroline? Are you even listening?" Rebekah asked annoyed.

Caroline was too busy thinking about what had happened to even realize that her friend had been talking.

"What? Oh yeah! Wait, What?" Caroline asked feeling a little bit bad.

The two walked over to her bed and sat down.

"I said, he took me to Ireland to see the landscape and stuff. For 1,000 years I've been alive, well minus the coffin years but still, and I've never been to Ireland! It's beautiful! Really the landscape is just…wow." She told Caroline remembering the vibrant green hills and old remains of castles and what not. "Then we went to New Zealand, which was pretty cool too. I don't remember much of it, mostly the sex." She laughed slightly at Caroline's face of disgust.

"Well, sexual stories aside, I'm glad you had fun! But" she stopped for dramatic effect, "Never leave me again. For the whole two months you were gone, I only got to go shopping once. ONCE. And it was yesterday!" Caroline huffed out, she had bought two months worth of clothing, but Rebekah didn't need to know that.

The two sat on her bed and caught up and gossiped for the better part of the day.

TVD•TVD•TVD•TVD

Kol had done well, he caught more fish then Elijah had and he felt accomplished.

The two brother walked up the steps and into the Mansion.

"I like fishing! It's fun!" Kol said nodding his head towards his eldest brother.

"I knew you would like it." Elijah knocked his elbow into Kol's side with a smile before walking down the hallway into the kitchen.

Kol super sped up the steps and into Caroline's room knocking a blonde back into the bed.

"Ew! Get off me! Wrong Blonde!" Rebekah yelled at her brother who had just attacked her and was now lying on top of her.

"REBEKAH!" Kol screamed giving her a hug and then rolling off of her, his head landing in Caroline's lap.

"Don't ever do that again, or I will personally dagger you myself." She told her brother while glaring at him.

She got up and left the room.

Kol looked up at his girlfriend, a wide smile across his face. "Hello Love" he said to her as she leaned down and kissed him.

"Ew! You reek of fish!" she told him scrunching her nose and getting up off the bed. "I'm not touching you until you take a shower and get that awful smell off of you." Caroline crossed her arms and pointed to the shower in her bathroom.

"Only if you shower with me." Kol told her, a smirk growing on his face.

Before she could protest, he grabbed her and soon they were both undressed and in the shower together.

TVD•TVD•TVD•TVD

Rebekah had said hello to Elijah and made her way towards Nik's room.

Not even bothering to knock she walked in to find him sketching.

"What was that about today?" she asked him sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What was what about?" he asked playing the stupid card. He knew what she meant. He didn't want to tell her, but knew he probably would end up doing so.

"Nik. Don't play stupid with me. Why are you doing this? I don't want another Tatia situation happening. I actually like Caroline. Please don't mess this up. If not for Kol, then for me." She told him.

"I can't help it. It's like she is a magnet and I'm metal. I'm just drawn to her. I think. I think I love her and I know I can't have her. I know I'll never be able to." Klaus looked down in shame.

"Well, don't play with her like that. Keep your distance. That's what's best." And with that she got up and left the room.

TVD•TVD•TVD•TVD

Elijah had heard their whole conversation. Normally he would of just blocked it out, but he didn't because he figured out what they were talking about. Him and Klaus had disputed before over a girl, but being the man he was, he never let it get out of hand. Kol on the other hand, wouldn't be so forgiving. And that's what worried him the most.

TVD•TVD•TVD•TVD

The couple walked out and plopped onto the bed, both wrapped in towels, both still wet.

"Go get changed and then maybe I'll come." She told him getting up and walking towards her dresser. She didn't care that he saw her change. It wasn't like he hadn't seen any of it before. She pulled on a pair of running shorts and a v-neck over her bra. Running a brush through her hair she turned back towards him.

"If you don't get changed in 3 seconds I'm not playing." She told him and before she could count down he was gone, and getting changed. She walked down the hallway and into his room, plopping herself on a bean bag chair and grabbing an X-box controller.

Kol sat himself on the chair next to her, and turned the machine on.

"You're going down Blondie" he told her a playful smirk on his lips.

"Just remember that when you are parading around Mystic Falls in a ballerina costume." She told him winking.

The game started and Caroline killed Kol's player in a matter of seconds.

"That's not fair! I wasn't ready!" he whined and Caroline just laughed.

TVD•TVD•TVD•TVD

Klaus heard the two giggling and laughing while playing one of Kol's stupid shooting games, CON or COD something like that.

As much as he hated to admit it, he wished it was him up there playing with her, not his brother.

TVD•TVD•TVD•TVD

**This is kinda a filler chapter; I'm planning on putting some drama up in the next chapter so! Please review tell me that you like or don't and all that jazz! 3 you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a long one: I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. This was my first fic and I was so excited. I got so into it then things happened and I just fell out. But I'm back now and I've decided to mix things up a bit. Other characters will be coming in and I really hope anyone who is reading this that read this last year are still with me because they are the ones that made me come back. Anyway, here is this chapter. I plan on updating more, because it does help me feel better and that's what I need right now. Thanks guys!**

TVD•TVD•TVD•TVD

Elijah walked in the room, bashing the door off its hinges and threw Klaus against the wall.

"Well, this is quite the scene, brother. What happened to the well mannered brute we all know and _love_" Klaus said, thickening his accent on the last word, all while pulling himself up from the ground. Elijah stormed over and held his brother by the throat.

"Kol is happy. If you do one thing. ONE THING. To unbalance the scale, I will kill you." Elijah dropped Klaus like a dirty cloth and stormed out of the room. He was furious. How could Niklaus do this? He kept the poor kid daggered for the most of his life, and now he decides he wants to have a thing for the only good thing in Kol's life at the moment? He knew Niklaus could be selfish, but he always thought family was first.

TVD•TVD•TVD•TVD

Klaus was furious. How dare Elijah come in and yell at him. It wasn't his fault the girl practically paraded around in Kol's clothes making them look like lingerie. It wasn't his fault that she had the most bubbly personality, great sense of humor, sharp tongue, and a good taste of quality. Klaus slammed his fist into a wall. He can't do this. No. He wouldn't do this. He couldn't feel this anymore. It had to end.

TVD•TVD•TVD•TVD

Kol leaned in and gave Caroline a quick peck as he slowly ran his fingers up and down her legs. She was sitting on the island counter, her legs wrapped around Kol who was standing in-between them.

"I'm going out for a little. I'll be back soon" she told him, running her hand through the back of his hair.

"And where will you be going?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, and giving her is infamous cocky grin.

Caroline smiled and kissed him again, this time a little bit more lust filled. She loved that grin, it always made her giddy. "Hm, I don't know. Shopping? The Salon" she told him while nibbling on his ear.

"Well, that can wait, right?" he said as his hand traveled to her inner thigh and soon he was drawing random patterns on her panties.

She stifled a moan with her one hand as the other pulled his away. "Actually it can't." and with that she unhooked her legs, grabbed her bag and sashayed her way out of the room, and then out of the mansion. All while Kol stood there, drooling, watching her perfect body walk away from him.

TVD•TVD•TVD•TVD

The bar was dungy and gross, dimly lit and smelled like old cologne. But it was the only bar in a 5 mile radius that didn't have vervain soaked people. The whole shopping and salon thing was a lie, easily believed because of the seducing. She didn't like lying to Kol, but she knew she had to. Kol, could be pretty possessive and when it came to her friends he didn't exactly like that they were all boys.

She sat down at the bar and compelled the bartender to get her a vodka and cranberry, it was girly and light and she deserved it after the battle of the dogs she lived through the other night. Taking her first sip she heard the bell on the door ring, as a tall, muscular man walked in and took the seat next to her.

"Ever consider plastic surgery?" Caroline asked taking a sip out of the very small black straw and cocking her head to the side.

"And why would I need plastic surgery?" The man asked her signaling the bartender to get him a drink.

"Well, even when you're happy, you're somehow brooding" She said crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows at him.

"That's not possible, Brooding means that I'm showing unhappiness of thought." He retorted giving her a smirk and grabbing the bourbon from the bartender.

"Shut up Stefan!" Caroline replied while wrapping her arms around him for a hug. "I've missed you." Her voice muffled by the jacket. Stefan and Klaus get along fine. Stefan and Rebekah don't. Kol and Stefan don't, and that is slightly her fault. They both have very protecting natures and they both just want what's best for her, though they don't agree on what they think is best. Elijah and Stefan really don't get along. The whole Elena thing is to blame. And Finn nearly tried to kill Stefan, something about Damon and Sage and wanting to get revenge.

"Well sorry, but apparently visiting hours at Mikealson Family Jail are from Never to Never, and I'm super busy during that time." He replied hugging her back. "But yeah, I missed you too. And I'm sorry that we have to meet in secret. I know that secret keeping isn't really your forte."

"Oh shush! If Kol and you actually agreed on something then maybe we wouldn't be here right now. I mean Elijah is a civil man he won't hurt you as long as you don't provoke him and Finn is off somewhere being Finn so!" she said with a smile.

"I know, I know. It's just that, why him? Caroline you could have anyone you wanted. There is a whole world of guys out there for you and you pick Kol? The reckless, annoying, original that has no self-control or boundaries." Stefan's voice raised up a bit, the topic of Kol really got to him. He didn't think that Kol was good enough for Caroline. Not that he was either, not that he wanted to be that for her. He had thought about it one time too many, but he knew that it would never work. Instead he traveled the world, and was the teenager he never got to be, coming back every time she called him to catch up.

"I love him. That's why." Caroline said, obviously ending the conversation as she gracefully sipped her drink.

"I've been meaning to ask, why Seattle? The last time we met you lived in Florida."

"Honestly? The rain. Florida was nice, warm and welcoming. But Seattle is dark, gloomy, mysterious." She said with a smile.

"Please tell me this isn't some Bella and Edward fantasy thing." He replied rolling his eyes.

"Okay, so maybe that had a little to do with it!" she said with a laugh, she would always be a bigger Harry Potter fan but seeing as twilight could sort of be realistic made her like it that much more.

"Hm, the girl full of light in one of the places that lacks it the most. " Stefan said laughing a little as the door's welcome bell rang again as a couple laughing loudly clamored in. Caroline listened, she knew those laughs. Turning at the exact same time, Caroline and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"Well Hello Brother." The tall, dark haired man said. "Barbie." He smirked with a nod.

"Rebekah, Um." Caroline stammered before looking at Stefan for help.

"Relax. Damon could sense his brother's presence from a mile away, he let me in that you had been seeing him every couple of months without telling anyone." She raised her eyebrows at the other blonde.

"Well, I guess it's a good time as any to get going. Care, I'll see you soon?" he asked, placing a light kiss on her cheek and nodding to the other two before leaving.

"Please don't tell him." She begged. "You know how he can get, and I just think it's better this way." She pleaded, hoping Rebekah would see her point.

"Fine. But you'll have to tell him eventually or I will." She crossed her arms and walked off towards the other side of the bar, Damon following right after.

Caroline vamp sped out of the bar and back to the Mikealson manor. Running through the door and crashing into a half naked body, and stumbling back onto the floor.

"In a hurry, love?" Klaus said smirking.

Caroline looked up and saw abs, sweat glistened abs, then his hips bones and then the hem of his sweat pants. She subconsciously licked her lips. His voice broke her out of her spell.

"What? Oh Sorry! Oh gosh I'm so sorry Klaus! I wasn't paying attention and I" she shook her head. "Sorry." She finished wincing a little, while getting up. She knew he would be okay with it, I mean she just bumped into him.

"Yes, well let's see to it that it doesn't happen again. As much as you may like running into me, a face full of blonde hair that smells like stale cologne doesn't really please me. So how about you go to Kol's bed where you belong." He patted her shoulder harshly as he walked around her shaking his head.

Caroline stood there confused and shocked. Did he seriously just say that? All she did was bump into him; she took in more damage than he did! Angry, she stormed up to his door and knocked wildly until he answered.

"Excuse me? What the hell was that! I know you saved my life and all, and that was amazing and I thank you for that. But you have no right to say those things to me. And I would like an apology." She said crossing her arms and dropping her right hip.

Before she knew it, she was up against the wall, her hands clawing at his around her neck.

"Listen here you little rodent. Do not ever expect an apology from me. They do not grace my lips very often. So next time you step out of line, and I put you out of place don't come in here expecting one. Instead, I expect you to be begging me for mercy. Because that's the order around here. And I think it's time you learn that." Klaus' face was so close to Caroline's that their breath was mingling. She could smell the lack of alcohol and is, and he could smell the abnormal abundance on hers. Dropping her to the ground like she was nothing, he turned and walked back into the room.

Caroline was in shock. She bumped into him that was all. Know her place? The order? What was he talking about? She couldn't blame it on the alcohol, because she knew he hadn't been drinking. Confused, she slowly got up and quickly walked away from his room. Going straight to hers and hiding in her closet. Trying to stay away from the estranged Klaus all while trying to figure out what was wrong with him. And why she cared so much.

TVD•TVD•TVD•TVD

**Hope you guys liked it, Next Update will be coming soon. What do you think happened to Klaus? I mean, I guess It's kinda obvious but still! I tried to make it longer so you guys had something to read, so I could make up for it all. Next chapter should be up by next week. I'm going to play on this drama. Instead of doing the whole Ester kills her children thing I'm going to try a different angle. Review, Tell me suggestion, yell at me, Whatever! Thanks Guys!**


End file.
